CSI: Tokyo Revenge
by Ivy Tearen
Summary: (AU, no powers)Usagi moves to NY to be with her aunt Stelle Bonasera, a CSI Detective, after being raped, and her family killed by Takatori. Finishing school she goes to work under her Aunt and then moves back to tokyo to get revenge. (usagiaya)


Prologue (AU, no powers) Usagi moves to NY to be with her aunt Stella Bonasera, a CSI Detective, after being raped, and her family killed by Takatori. Finishing school she goes to work under her Aunt and then moves back to Tokyo to get revenge, all through this she gives birth twice and deals w/Weiss kreuz (Usagi/Aya (Ran)

'I can't wait till he sees me! Darien will be so surprised.' Giggling at the thought Usagi twirled around in front of the full-length mirror. 'I'm glad I went shopping with mina this afternoon, he'll be floored!'

Looking in the mirror again she saw toned legs, 'and to think this comes from running to school late every day.' encased up to the calf in tight black boots, set off by a frayed mid-thigh jean skirt topped by a pink off the shoulder Mexican peasant blouse with yellow embroidery. Giggling again Usagi tossed her curled streamers over her shoulders, the mirror catching the sparkle of her crescent moon earrings. Smiling at the mirror she saw that her pink eye shadow and 'Princess Pink' lipstick set her face a glow.

Grinning Usagi swept down and grabbing her yellow pageboy hat stuffing it in pink denim tote. Patted her cats Luna and Artemis on the head and headed down the stairs. "Come on Shingo, its time to go." Usagi laughed as she heard grumbling, "What's with you sis, you're never on time." Shingo said as he ran down the stairs. "You'll just have to wait and see." Whirling Usagi grabbed her yellow windbreaker and the car keys.

"Alright every one, Mom, Dad, in the back. Shingo you're up front with me." Shingo rolled his eyes as he climbed in." Alright but you owe me one." Unable to quit smiling Usagi hopped in the front seat of the Audi A6. Backing out of the driveway she headed strait into downtown Tokyo.

Parking Usagi herded every one out, over the grumbling of Shingo; _little brothers can be very annoying_, and her father's disgruntlement. And the wonderment over how she got a spot to park, from her mother, Finally Usagi got everyone out and going.

Going around the block Usagi and her family came up to 9 Lives a popular club, undeniably so by evidence of the huge line formed in front of the door "Are we supposed to go in there?" Usagi's mother commented, "It could take hours." "Yahh, Usagi, I knew something had to happen. Everything going right when YOU planed it, it's not possible. I knew it was to good to be true." Shingo added on rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

'_Calm down Usa, he's 15; it's a teenage thing. You just went through it your self.'_ 'I know but still.'

'............_.'_

'Alright.'

"Come on every one follow me." Waving her hand Usagi went over to the beginning of the line in front of 9 Lives. Turning back she saw her entire family gaping after her. "What?" Her wondering question knocked them out of their daze. Collecting them selves, and wondering how she managed not to raise to Shingo's bait, they all walked over to her, still a little stunned.

"Hey Daisuke, this is my family, my family meet Daisuke Mitsuka, he works here as the front door manager." "Mister and Misses Tsukino, pleased to meet you, Usagi talks about you allot, and Shingo too." He said nodding his head. "Nice to meet you too." Shingo and her Mom replied. All this while Usagi's Father, Kenji was stewing. _First HIS daughter is keeping secrets then she knew her way in the nighttime part of Tokyo and now she is GOOD friends with a bouncer, this is too much._

"What is going on here!!!"

'I was wondering when dad was going to blow' "Don't worry Mister Tsukino, you will find out soon enough" Daisuke said to calm him down. "He is right dad, we will find out soon enough." Shingo put in, shocking every at his support of his sister.

"What! I just want to what's going on, then dad go blow up at her." Wrapping an arm around Shingo and resting a hand on her dads arm Usagi lead them into 9 Lives. Giving her dads arm to her mom, Usagi then handed them off to a waitress. "Ai, you know were to seat them." Then turning toward her family Usagi hugged her dad, "Wait a bit for me okay?" Sighing Kenji relaxed and nodded his head. "Okay then see you soon." "Oh and once you find out DON'T TELL ANY ONE." Giggling Usagi headed off in another direction.

Authors Note: Did you like it, Did you Like it. Please review! This is my first story soo, I don't care if they are flames or love letters (;;) but please tell me what you think. Reviews make authors happy, and happy authors write more so please review.

Ohhh do I have the family names right?

Mom: Ikuko

Dad: Kenji

Brother: Shingo

Here's a peek at what's next:

"WOULD EVERY ONE PLEASE TURN THIS WAY. WE ARE PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THIS NIGHT MAIN ATTRACTION............ 

"How.... What..." whirling around Usagi fled.


End file.
